Shouldn't She Know?
by piss-on-me-ally
Summary: It takes something bad happening to jess for becker to realise that he's in love with her. If only there was another way...  2 endings to suit you; happy or sad.
1. Happy ending

**Author's notes: Ok, this made my sister cry, but don't take worry; it ends happily.**

Shouldn't she know?

Jess blinked slowly. Gradually she opened her eyes, to see that she was in the medical wing at the A.R.C.

"Jess you're awake" Becker said, sighing in relief.

"What happened?" she whispered, staring into Becker's eyes.

"You took a knock to the head."

"A knock to the head?"

Becker sighed "You fell three floors of A.R.C stair case when the dracrorex was after you."

"Becker, don't look like that. I'm alive. Relief, not sadness." Jess giggled.

Becker finally laughed too, "I'll go get a doctor, see when you are allowed to go." Becker replied. He stood up and when walked through the door almost knocking over a doctor coming in the opposite direction.

"Oh, hi, I was just coming to find you. It's about Jess, I…" Becker paused the doctor looked like she had been crying. She was also shaking badly and was clutching a clipboard in her hands. "What's wrong?"

The doctor took a shaky breath and started "Captain, its Ms Parker. We couldn't stop the bleed and… and…" she stopped and handed the clipboard to Becker.

"Fatal" Becker whispered to himself "H-how long has she got."

"Four hours at least."

Becker swallowed, trying to find out what to say "You better go tell her then"

"I-I-I… She would much prefer it coming from you." The doctor said, turning and walking in the opposite direction.

"But I can't tell her." Becker murmured to himself, tears rolling down his cheeks. Becker felt helpless, he was supposed to save the team, but now he was faced with something he couldn't save Jess from. He knew that this was going to be the hardest to get over, so he let the tears come. Becker broke down completely, luckily the corridor was deserted. He looked through the window to see Jess smiling and waving at him. He wiped the rest of his tears away and made his way into the room.

"Jess there's something I need to tell you." Becker started, but was interrupted by Jess.

"Oh, I don't have to stay here, do I?" Jess sighed.

"Uhh… No, you can go home."

"Nah, I'd rather stay in the A.R.C."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna go tell everyone I'm ok and spend the rest of the day chatting, not sleeping." Jess giggled "Come on, Becker. What am I supposed to do? I'm gonna live life like there's no tomorrow, especially after an experience like that" she finished, swinging her legs off the side of the bed and walking towards the door.

Becker held back the tears, until Jess was out the door, when he broke down. _"How can I tell her, shouldn't she know?" _He thought to himself. _"If I can't tell her, then I'm gonna give the best four hours of her entire life."_

Becker rushed forward in the corridor opening every door for Jess.

"You're being very nice. Do you want something?" Jess teased.

"No, I just feel like being nice today." Becker replied playfully.

"So I shouldn't expect this everyday then." Her words stopped Becker in his tracks, because she wouldn't get any other days. Jess looked around in surprise, at Becker just standing there. "You coming?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go talk to Abby." Becker said, walking towards the menagerie. He walked in slamming the door behind him, making Abby jump.

"BECKER, HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!" Abby yelled, but stopped when Becker burst into tears in front of her. "Becker. What's wrong?"

"Abby, if you were dying and someone knew, but you didn't, would you rather they told you or gave you the best last moments of your life?"

"Why?"

"Just-just answer, please"

"Then it would have to be the second. The first would just make my last moments upsetting" Abby paused "Why, Becker?"

"The accident with Jess, i-i-its fatal… Abby, s-she's gonna die" Becker broke down again.

"Then, you go tell her"

"But you said…"

"Not that. Tell her how much she means to you" Abby said, still trying to be strong for both of them.

Becker was half way to the main room, when he saw Jess through the window she stumbled and Matt helped her steady herself.

"Sorry, I just feel a bit dizzy… and my head hurts" Becker had heard her say to Matt. He immediately strolled into an empty office and sat down, starting to cry again. Then he remembered what Abby had said. He looked at the clock, she had 2 hours left. Becker got up determined to make this the happiest moment in Jess' life.

He found himself in the most expensive jewellery shop in London. He bought her the most expensive necklace there. It had a platinum chain with a spiral attached; the spiral was covered in rubies and diamonds. He also got her a matching hair clip and matching earrings.

When he got back, Jess had half an hour left and Abby had told the rest of the team and they were all talking to Jess. At the sight of Becker the team separated, knowing what he was about to do.

"Hi Jess" He whispered, taking her hands in his.

"Umm, hi Becker" Jess replied, blushing.

"Look Jess there was something I had to tell you, but first." Becker started, pulling the jewellery from his pocket. "I wanted to give you these."

Jess stood in shock, before she allowed Becker to put them on her. Becker took her hands in his again. He glanced at the clock; ten minutes left, why was the time going so quickly? "It's beautiful Becker, thank you" She exclaimed, pulling him into hug her "so what were you saying?"

"Jess, you are amazing, brilliant, funny, smart, kind-hearted and gorgeous and I think I…" Before Becker could finish, Jess stiffened, then her knees buckled beneath her.

"Oww! Becker my head hurts" Jess moaned. Becker glanced at the team, his eyes filling with tears. They knew what was happening. Jess lead on the floor as Becker held her in his arms.

"Jess I love you! Please, don't leave me." Becker sobbed.

"What are you talking about" She looked into his eyes and saw what he meant. "Becker, No! Please! No."

Jess' eyes opened and closed a couple of times and her vision went blurry.

"I love you Jess" Becker whispered. He leant down, closing the space between them and kissed her passionately. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

Slowly they closed.

"No" Becker muttered to himself, pulling Jess close to him. He lay down on the floor beside her and cried into her shoulder.

Jess Parker was dead.

…

Becker woke and sat up straight. He must have passed out beside her or did he. Becker knew it would break his heart even more, but he had to make sure.

It was two in the morning, who would be knocking at her door. She reluctantly got up and opened the door.

Without warning she was swept off her feet by Becker.

"J-Jess you-you're alive" Becker exclaimed pulling her into a tight embrace. "I thought you were… I mean… It doesn't matter. What I wanted to say was that you are brilliant, funny, sweet and so, so beautiful and I love you."

"I-I love you too" Jess said "But what made you… I mean it's great, but…"

"I had a nightmare that you died and that made me realise how much you mean to me. I don't want to leave it to if that happens. So, Jess. I love you."

Tears welled up in Jess' eyes as Becker slowly leant forward and kissed her. She kissed back and Becker lifted her off the floor slightly, in enthusiasm.

He loved Jess; shouldn't she know?


	2. Sad ending

**Author's notes: As requested by cabbage ninja, here is an alternate ending where she dies (I'm not happy about the fact that she dies, but if the reader want her to, then it's fine by me, LOL) Enjoy!**

Shouldn't she know?

Jess blinked slowly. Gradually she opened her eyes, to see that she was in the medical wing at the A.R.C.

"Jess you're awake" Becker said, sighing in relief.

"What happened?" she whispered, staring into Becker's eyes.

"You took a knock to the head."

"A knock to the head?"

Becker sighed "You fell three floors of A.R.C stair case when the dracrorex was after you."

"Becker, don't look like that. I'm alive. Relief, not sadness." Jess giggled.

Becker finally laughed too, "I'll go get a doctor, see when you are allowed to go." Becker replied. He stood up and then walked through the door almost knocking over a doctor coming in the opposite direction.

"Oh, hi, I was just coming to find you. It's about Jess, I…" Becker paused the doctor looked like she had been crying. She was also shaking badly and was clutching a clipboard in her hands. "What's wrong?"

The doctor took a shaky breath and started "Captain, its Ms Parker. We couldn't stop the bleed and… and…" she stopped and handed the clipboard to Becker.

"Fatal" Becker whispered to himself "H-how long has she got."

"Four hours at least."

Becker swallowed, trying to find out what to say "You better go tell her then"

"I-I-I… She would much prefer it coming from you." The doctor said, turning and walking in the opposite direction.

"But I can't tell her." Becker murmured to himself, tears rolling down his cheeks. Becker felt helpless, he was supposed to save the team, but now he was faced with something he couldn't save Jess from. He knew that this was going to be the hardest to get over, so he let the tears come. Becker broke down completely, luckily the corridor was deserted. He looked through the window to see Jess smiling and waving at him. He wiped the rest of his tears away and made his way into the room.

"Jess there's something I need to tell you." Becker started, but was interrupted by Jess.

"Oh, I don't have to stay here, do I?" Jess sighed.

"Uhh… No, you can go home."

"Nah, I'd rather stay in the A.R.C."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna go tell everyone I'm ok and spend the rest of the day chatting, not sleeping." Jess giggled "Come on, Becker. What am I supposed to do? I'm gonna live life like there's no tomorrow, especially after an experience like that" she finished, swinging her legs off the side of the bed and walking towards the door.

Becker held back the tears, until Jess was out the door, when he broke down. _"How can I tell her, shouldn't she know?" _He thought to himself. _"If I can't tell her, then I'm gonna give the best four hours of her entire life."_

Becker rushed forward in the corridor opening every door for Jess.

"You're being very nice. Do you want something?" Jess teased.

"No, I just feel like being nice today." Becker replied playfully.

"So I shouldn't expect this everyday then." Her words stopped Becker in his tracks, because she wouldn't get any other days. Jess looked around in surprise, at Becker just standing there. "You coming?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go talk to Abby." Becker said, walking towards the menagerie. He walked in slamming the door behind him, making Abby jump.

"BECKER, HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!" Abby yelled, but stopped when Becker burst into tears in front of her. "Becker. What's wrong?"

"Abby, if you were dying and someone knew, but you didn't, would you rather they told you or gave you the best last moments of your life?"

"Why?"

"Just-just answer, please"

"Then it would have to be the second. The first would just make my last moments upsetting" Abby paused "Why, Becker?"

"The accident with Jess, i-i-its fatal… Abby, s-she's gonna die" Becker broke down again.

"Then, you go tell her"

"But you said…"

"Not that. Tell her how much she means to you" Abby said, still trying to be strong for both of them.

Becker was half way to the main room, when he saw Jess through the window she stumbled and Matt helped her steady herself.

"Sorry, I just feel a bit dizzy… and my head hurts" Becker had heard her say to Matt. He immediately strolled into an empty office and sat down, starting to cry again. Then he remembered what Abby had said. He looked at the clock, she had 2 hours left. Becker got up determined to make this the happiest moment in Jess' life.

He found himself in the most expensive jewellery shop in London. He bought her the most expensive necklace there. It had a platinum chain with a spiral attached; the spiral was covered in rubies and diamonds. He also got her a matching hair clip and matching earrings.

When he got back, Jess had half an hour left and Abby had told the rest of the team and they were all talking to Jess. At the sight of Becker the team separated, knowing what he was about to do.

"Hi Jess" He whispered, taking her hands in his.

"Umm, hi Becker" Jess replied, blushing.

"Look Jess there was something I had to tell you, but first." Becker started, pulling the jewellery from his pocket. "I wanted to give you these."

Jess stood in shock, before she allowed Becker to put them on her. Becker took her hands in his again. He glanced at the clock; ten minutes left, why was the time going so quickly? "It's beautiful Becker, thank you" She exclaimed, pulling him into hug her "so what were you saying?"

"Jess, you are amazing, brilliant, funny, smart, kind-hearted and gorgeous and I think I…" Before Becker could finish, Jess stiffened, then her knees buckled beneath her.

"Oww! Becker my head hurts" Jess moaned. Becker glanced at the team, his eyes filling with tears. They knew what was happening. Jess lead on the floor as Becker held her in his arms.

"Jess I love you! Please, don't leave me." Becker sobbed.

"What are you talking about" She looked into his eyes and saw what he meant. "Becker, No! Please! No."

Jess' eyes opened and closed a couple of times and her vision went blurry.

"I love you Jess" Becker whispered. He leant down, closing the space between them and kissed her passionately. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

Slowly they closed.

"No" Becker muttered to himself, pulling Jess close to him. He lay down on the floor beside her and cried into her shoulder.

Jess Parker was dead.

…

Becker woke and sat up straight. He must have passed out beside her or did he. Becker knew it would break his heart even more, but he had to make sure.

It was two in the morning, who would be knocking at her door. She reluctantly got up and opened the door.

It was Becker.

"Becker, this is the third time this week" Abby said. Becker nodded; he should have known it wasn't a dream.

"Yeah sorry, Abby" Becker apologised. They said there good byes and Becker went to go home. He almost didn't make it into his car before he started crying. He clutched Jess' picture in his hands, how could he have been so stupid; it was taken the day she died and he didn't even notice.

"_No, s-she can't be gone. I-I… I can't." _Becker thought to himself. He put the key in the ignition and started driving. He always stayed at the A.R.C to stop what happened to his team mates happening to anyone else, but there was a limit. And it had been crossed.

Becker saw the bridge and went to stop, but something kept him driving. He knew he couldn't stop himself, so, with regret, he took his hands off the wheel, freeing them to hold the picture of Jess close to him. He closed his eyes, hearing the barrier brake.

"I LOVE YOU, JESS" He screamed, as his car hit the water. He felt the water fill his lungs, but he refused to struggle against his only chance to be with Jess again.

He loved Jess and he always would, forever and ever; he needed to tell her…

…Shouldn't she know?

**There it is, just what you wanted. You made me kill Jess **_**and **_**Becker! But if you review I won't mind.**


	3. Mysterious, suspense ending

**Author's notes: Here is a suspense, mystery ending! I don't think it's my best work but the idea seems kinda cool. ENJOY! There will be one more alternate ending after this… I think.**

Jess blinked slowly. Gradually she opened her eyes, to see that she was in the medical wing at the A.R.C.

"Jess you're awake" Becker said, sighing in relief.

"What happened?" she whispered, staring into Becker's eyes.

"You took a knock to the head."

"A knock to the head?"

Becker sighed "You fell three floors of A.R.C stair case when the dracrorex was after you."

"Becker, don't look like that. I'm alive. Relief, not sadness." Jess giggled.

Becker finally laughed too, "I'll go get a doctor, see when you are allowed to go." Becker replied. He stood up and then walked through the door almost knocking over a doctor coming in the opposite direction.

"Oh, hi, I was just coming to find you. It's about Jess, I…" Becker paused the doctor looked like she had been crying. She was also shaking badly and was clutching a clipboard in her hands. "What's wrong?"

The doctor took a shaky breath and started "Captain, its Ms Parker. We couldn't stop the bleed and… and…" she stopped and handed the clipboard to Becker.

"Fatal" Becker whispered to himself "H-how long has she got."

"Four hours at least."

Becker swallowed, trying to find out what to say "You better go tell her then"

"I-I-I… She would much prefer it coming from you." The doctor said, turning and walking in the opposite direction.

"But I can't tell her." Becker murmured to himself, tears rolling down his cheeks. Becker felt helpless, he was supposed to save the team, but now he was faced with something he couldn't save Jess from. He knew that this was going to be the hardest to get over, so he let the tears come. Becker broke down completely, luckily the corridor was deserted. He looked through the window to see Jess smiling and waving at him. He wiped the rest of his tears away and made his way into the room.

"Jess there's something I need to tell you." Becker started, but was interrupted by Jess.

"Oh, I don't have to stay here, do I?" Jess sighed.

"Uhh… No, you can go home."

"Nah, I'd rather stay in the A.R.C."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna go tell everyone I'm ok and spend the rest of the day chatting, not sleeping." Jess giggled "Come on, Becker. What am I supposed to do? I'm gonna live life like there's no tomorrow, especially after an experience like that" she finished, swinging her legs off the side of the bed and walking towards the door.

Becker held back the tears, until Jess was out the door, when he broke down. _"How can I tell her, shouldn't she know?" _He thought to himself. _"If I can't tell her, then I'm gonna give the best four hours of her entire life."_

Becker rushed forward in the corridor opening every door for Jess.

"You're being very nice. Do you want something?" Jess teased.

"No, I just feel like being nice today." Becker replied playfully.

"So I shouldn't expect this everyday then." Her words stopped Becker in his tracks, because she wouldn't get any other days. Jess looked around in surprise, at Becker just standing there. "You coming?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go talk to Abby." Becker said, walking towards the menagerie. He walked in slamming the door behind him, making Abby jump.

"BECKER, HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!" Abby yelled, but stopped when Becker burst into tears in front of her. "Becker. What's wrong?"

"Abby, if you were dying and someone knew, but you didn't, would you rather they told you or gave you the best last moments of your life?"

"Why?"

"Just-just answer, please"

"Then it would have to be the second. The first would just make my last moments upsetting" Abby paused "Why, Becker?"

"The accident with Jess, i-i-its fatal… Abby, s-she's gonna die" Becker broke down again.

"Then, you go tell her"

"But you said…"

"Not that. Tell her how much she means to you" Abby said, still trying to be strong for both of them.

Becker was half way to the main room, when he saw Jess through the window she stumbled and Matt helped her steady herself.

"Sorry, I just feel a bit dizzy… and my head hurts" Becker had heard her say to Matt. He immediately strolled into an empty office and sat down, starting to cry again. Then he remembered what Abby had said. He looked at the clock, she had 2 hours left. Becker got up determined to make this the happiest moment in Jess' life.

He found himself in the most expensive jewellery shop in London. He bought her the most expensive necklace there. It had a platinum chain with a spiral attached; the spiral was covered in rubies and diamonds. He also got her a matching hair clip and matching earrings.

When he got back, Jess had half an hour left and Abby had told the rest of the team and they were all talking to Jess. At the sight of Becker the team separated, knowing what he was about to do.

"Hi Jess" He whispered, taking her hands in his.

"Umm, hi Becker" Jess replied, blushing.

"Look Jess there was something I had to tell you, but first." Becker started, pulling the jewellery from his pocket. "I wanted to give you these."

Jess stood in shock, before she allowed Becker to put them on her. Becker took her hands in his again. He glanced at the clock; ten minutes left, why was the time going so quickly? "It's beautiful Becker, thank you" She exclaimed, pulling him into hug her "so what were you saying?"

"Jess, you are amazing, brilliant, funny, smart, kind-hearted and gorgeous and I think I…" Before Becker could finish, Jess stiffened, then her knees buckled beneath her.

"Oww! Becker my head hurts" Jess moaned. Becker glanced at the team, his eyes filling with tears. They knew what was happening. Jess lead on the floor as Becker held her in his arms.

"Jess I love you! Please, don't leave me." Becker sobbed.

"What are you talking about" She looked into his eyes and saw what he meant. "Becker, No! Please! No."

Jess' eyes opened and closed a couple of times and her vision went blurry.

"I love you Jess" Becker whispered. He leant down, closing the space between them and kissed her passionately. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

Slowly they closed.

"No" Becker muttered to himself, pulling Jess close to him. He lay down on the floor beside her and cried into her shoulder.

Jess Parker was dead.

…

Becker woke up. He tried sitting up straight, but something was restricting him. Wires. Attached to him. And a machine.

He blinked slowly. He could see that he was in the medical wing at the A.R.C.

"Becker you're awake" Jess said, sighing in relief.

_She's alive? SHE'S ALIVE! Oh, thank god! It was only just a dream! _He thought "What happened?" Becker whispered, staring into Jess's eyes.

"You took a knock to the head."

"A knock to the head?" Becker sighed "I fell three floors of A.R.C stair case when the dracrorex was after me, didn't I?"

"Yes, but how did you know? The medics said you wouldn't be able remember…"

"Jess… Jessie… Jessica!" Becker half cried, Jess stopped rambling immediately. "I love you"

"Oh Becker" Jess sobbed "I love you too!" Jess wrapped he arms tightly around him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll go check when you can be let out."

Jess came back in five minutes later. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy and she didn't have any make-up on anymore. He could tell that she'd been crying and he knew all the right things to say.

"Becker, there is something I need to tell you…" Jess started.

"I don't have to stay here, do I?" Becker interrupted.

Jess paused and Becker knew what she was thinking "No, you can go home if you like."

"I-I… I'm gonna stay at the A.R.C. you know, talk to Connor and Abby, I'm sure they'll be worried."

"See you in a bit" Jess kissed Becker lightly as a goodbye and went to find the others.

"Jess." Becker called and she turned around "Everything is going to be ok. It may hurt for a while, but I know you can get through." Becker smiled half-heartedly.

He'd been there; he knew what it was like.

He knew she would be fine…

Shouldn't she know?


End file.
